RWBY The Blue Sky
by Theknightenforcer
Summary: Follow August, a boy who wants a normal life. His life gets turn upside down when he finds a Grimm Lion and a weird group of people.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY The Blue Sky

Chapter # 1

A 16 year old boy stood silent in the snow, the hood from his green trench coat covered his face from the cold and covering his eyes as he looked up into the sky. The stars shined brilliantly and this boy couldn't help but be captivated by their beauty. It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally decided to look at his surroundings instead of the heavens above. Once boredom took over he wondered where he should go off too now as school had ended for him but not his mother; she was a teacher for a younger class. His father, being a military man, was barely home and this boy couldn't help but feel it was his fault for his fathers absence. When he was young he hated the fact his father was never home but as he grew older he learned to forgive his father, knowing he was working to help protect not only his family but other families as well.

Though he wasn't a fan of the military, the green coated boy was thankful for their service especially at this time of need for protection against the Grimm and the other evils of the world.

Even with other kids who had military parents, in this cold and unforgiving world this boy still felt as if he was a lone wolf with no where to return too.

"Well where to next August?" He thought to himself, "It's not like you have to be home or have to go any where.." sighing, he started to walk away from his stand still point in the snow.

He know where he was going and kept walking for miles, passing the snow covered mountains and trees. Wrapped around trees were pieces of snow covered green clothes he put to remind him where to go. Once he reached a certain three he began to search for a tree branch he had rigged, once he found it he grabbed a branch and tugged it to let a wooden ladder come falling down. August climbed until he could no longer see the snow covered ground below him then put himself into tree house he had made. Climbing into the hole in the tree he couldn't help but smile at how clever this place; he walked to one side of a room and put logs into a fire pit he had made.

He reached into a pouch on his blue belt and pulled out a red dust crystal which he broke open and tossed into the fire pit. Next to him on a small table lie old books, most of which he had read already but that didn't stop him from picking up the most recent of books, "A Shadow of a Broken Heart", and start to read it; he had always been a fan of love stories, to him they were intriguing and he couldn't help but love the happy endings and also fairy tails.

"A Shadow of a Broken Heart" was so far promising. The book had two worlds partake in it and the beginning of it was dreadfully sad but the more he read the more bright the book became. In the beginning it foretold a story about a man who lost his wife and child to an army of men who rampaged and destroyed his village, leading to the man swearing revenge. Along his travels he met and saved a slave girl who now accompanied him from then on. The two became close and started to have graphic sexual scenes between the two, which August wasn't opposed too.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY The Blue Sky

Chapter 2

After a while of reading the fantastic book, August gets up and walks across the room and looks at the stars. After closing the book, knowing where the stars are and the moon, he knew what time it is and that he needs to go home. He walks to the fire and grabs the bucket of water in the corner. The fire needs to be put out and August puts it out with the water. Once the fire was put out and after he made sure it was fully put out, he leaves to go home.

He climbs down the tree house to the ground from the rigged tree branch where the ladder is on. He starts walking back home from the way he came from. Passing the same trees and mountains. After a whil He finaly makes it back to the small village that he lives in, The Village of Old and 1t was a lovely little village. He gives a happy sigh and continues to walk to his home. He goes to a door and opens it up. This door belongs to his little apartment that his family lives in As he opens the door he says"Hi mom I'm home." when he gets inside he takes off his metal shoes that he made himself.

His mother came out of the kitchen and gives him a smile,

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

She asks. August looks at his mom, she had a pan in her hand while she was making bread out of bread dou. The first thing people notice about her is her long lovely hair. It was extremely long because it went down to her legs. Her hair color was dark purple, except for the one strain near her right eye. It was brown and she had silver eyes. She was a beautiful lady, but he love her anyway. Since she was his mother after all.

"Day was fine mom, went to the true house and read the second part of The Shadow of a Dark heart."

He goes into his room and takes off his green trench coat, he puts it on his bed.

"Oh, how was it. Is it getting any better and how is the main character?" His mother asked.

He could hear her from his room and he walks back into the dinning room.

"Well the story is going great Mr. Stan recently save a slave female and is finally having a romance going on, plus he starting to get happy."

As he says this he goes near the table to check on it, he sees that it needs to be clean up a bit and so he cleans it.

After scrubing it down, he goes into the kitchen and gets the plates. Including the silver ware and places them on the table.

"Well that is great to hear honey."

His mother says as she continues to beat the bread dough, after a bit of beating up the bread. It was finally done. She puts the bread down, she goes to the oven and opens it to check on the turkey. August gets a sniff of the smell from the turkey and his mouth instantly waters up.

"Mmm mom that really smells good."

As he walks up behinds her and looks at the turkey. His mother turns around and gives him a kiss on the head,

"Thanks honey, its almost done." She looks around a bit and goes to the cabinet, she takes out a plate.

This specific plate is for making the salad, she turns to August.

"Hon mind making the salad as I finish up the bread?"

"Sure mom I don't mind."

He goes to the plate and starts grabbing the ingredients to make the salad. A couple of minutes both him and his mother sat at the table for dinner, they said their prayers and started to eat. The food was delicious in August taste, he always did love his mother's cooking. He looks at his father's empty chair, of course his father isn't here. However August knew and heard that his father well be coming home pretty soon, but is not sure of which day.

"So mom, when well father be home?"

He asked as he digs into his turkey. His mother ponders for a moment.

"Hmmm lets see in three days." She smiled happily eating her food, excited for her husband to be coming home soon too. August can tell that they each miss each other and try their best to keep in touch. She was humming a song, not paying attention to her arm as she spills her water. "Oopsy." She says.

August giggles a bit and gets up, he goes into the kitchen and gets a rag and he goes to the spilled water and cleans it up.

"Mom please do be careful." He says.

"I well hon."

She says as she rubs his head and playfully tugs on his check.

"Oh hon don't forget to do some homework ok, your gonna get left behind in my class if you don't."

He sighs and shacks his head at his mother, with her relaxed attitude. Sometimes he thinks she is clumsy on purpose. Other people tend to think she's a clumsily person too, though she can be at times. However she can be serious too, but she rarely is.

"OK mom, I won't forget to do my homework."

He goes into the kitchen to the refrigerator and gets the water. He goes back to his mom and pours some into her cup. He takes the water back to the refrigerator and goes back to eating. After dinner and cleaning up his plate, he goes to his room and closes his door. He opens up his workbook and gets to work on his homework. After several hours of work, the light in his room goes off.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY The Blue Sky

Chapter 3

August stands still in the rain, he looks at his opponent with fierce eyes. He focuses on everything around him, he feels the rain hit his head. The water trailing down his face, his sword pointed at his opponent. The wind blowing into his face, he steps back and then pushes forward. Everything freezes, the water, the wind and even the falling leafs. In a burst of wind, August was not in the spot anymore. He gets behind his opponent and brings his sword up and swings it down. His sword was block by a pink bladed sword. He strikes at his opponent with multiple sword slashes, but each was block by the opponent.

After a bit of multiple slash attacks, his stops to take a breather.

"come on darling, you have to find an opening to strike in order to bring your opponent down."

August sighs and looks at his mother,

"Easier said then done mom."

He breathes in and out a bit, feeling a bit winded.

"You have no openings."

His mother playfully closes her eyes, sticks her tongue out and puts up the peace sign up. "Hahahahahaha I'm totally awesome, I know I know you look up to me." She started to wiggle her butt and hips, dancing around him.

August smiles at his mother playfull behavior, he looks behind his mother as she stops her dancing infront of him and sees his father standing there. "Father." He runs to him and gives his father a hug.

"Hey son, I see you still doing your sword training with your mother."

August nods his head "Yep and I'm still waiting for my next bow and arrow training."

His father smiles "alright son, but maybe a bit later." August nods his head again, both him and his father turns their head to a crying sound. His mother was fake crying again, she does that alot. However August knows that his mother is truly happy to see her husband.

"Y y you been gone for a while now, I tt thought I'll never see you iiiiiiiiidooooooooot." As she runs up to her husband and crashes into him. With both of them on the ground, with her hugging him tightly. His father sighs and hugs her back. "Missed you too hon." They both get up and head into their place, August smiles and follows them. He sits down and watches them talk to each other, for a bit he gets up and goes into his room.

...

In his room august continues to read his favorite book, he did all his chores and took his walk. He sips on his hot coca and looks out the window, its now sprinkling and also getting dark. There was a knock on his door, he looks up as his father comes into his room. He had his hunting outfit on, all black and with green camo face paint. He had his bow in his hand and a black sheath with arrows in it.

"You ready to go hunting son?"

August smiled at his father and grab his sword. The blade of his sword, which is two actually move and froms into a trangle. With one blade shorter than the other one. The black handle with the blue cloath moves upwards and away from the blades, with two electric moving lines connecting it to the blades. The crystal at the bottom moves to the middles of the handle. Black metal spikes are on the handle, the black metal sides of the sword split into two parts with the gold double barrel revolver in the middle of the two black metal sword parts.

His father whistle at his son's sword transformation. "That never gets old to see."

His father is proud at his son's creation. August giggles a bit "Yes it's was fun making this." His father nobs his head.

"Well ready to go hunting some Beowulf's son." With glittering of excitement in his eyes, August nods his head.

"Good and don't forget to bring your green trench coat." His father walks out of his son's door and to the door of their place and opens it. He goes outside. August hurries up to get his trench coat and puts it on. He follows his father out the door and their adventure of hunting starts. So well the events that will change August life forever.

If you like to see what it looks like, here's my devaintart page with th drawing of it.

art/August-Blue-Flash-bow-mode-576834078


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY The Blue Sky

Chapter # 4

Quietly, August walked. Part of his training was for him to sneak around and hunt his father with guns filled with dust. Slowly, he crept toward a tree then came to a halt; even though he was wearing green, the snow covering it made it hard for anyone to really see him. Cautiously turning his head around the trunk of the tree, he felt the whiz of an arrow fly past his cheek causing him to quickly put his head back on the tree, his breathing excelled.

"Too close"

he thought to himself then placed his right hand on the hild of his bow and used dust to make a blue glowing arrow. Whipping around the tree he pulled his arm back and aimed, the revolver cylinder barrel clicked as if to tell him it was ready to be fired. August released his arrow and it jetted off with the blast of a shotgun and went so fast no one with untrained eyes could see it. With the arrow released, he took the time to run across to different trees and stand still, patient, listening to hear any foot steps.

August decided to move but was stopped by his father standing directly in front of him with an arrow pointed directly at him. In one last attempt to fight back, August dropped to the floor, notched an arrow and let if fly but not quick enough. Both father and son were hit by eachothers arrows and both fell to the floor.

"I have missed this."

His father laughed on the ground, wiping the snow and dust paint off his face. He sat up to face his son who was already sitting upright, smiling.

"Ha, I guess you haven't got soft old timer." August remarked as he got up on his feet and walked to his father.

"So dad, what was your assignment this time?"

He asked. His father smiled as he got up,

"Well they assigned me to go to a village far away from here."

He looked at his son for a moment then turned his back to him and walked a few steps away. He sighed as he continued,

"Well recently the Grimm monster seem to be getting smart and are finding ways into smaller villages. A few soldiers, like myself are sent to investigate how they are getting in."

August walked up to his father and stood next to him as both he and his father looked around at their surroundings.

"What do you think is happening, father?"

His father turned to look at his son. "I believe that someone or a group are helping them get in."

"Why you say that?" August asked curiously.

"I think that because lots and lots of dust are disappearing."

His father guessed. August nodded his head, wondering where all the dust that had been robbed recently was at.

"Yeah I notice that too, its a mystery."

His father nods his head. "So dad, what should we do next?"

His father stood there and was thinking on what to do next.

"Well your mother wants me to get some groceries and give this little cake she bake to Ms. Grandstone."

August nods his head and takes the little cake from his father and started to walk away.

"Well we better get going, you know how mother gets when we forget to do what she asks."

His father gets a scare look on his face, remembering her creepy smile and the punishment they get from her.

"Um yeah we better get going."

So they walk in the forest, heading towards the village and while walking, they talk to each other to catch up.

"Yeah school been alright, I don't see Alex much now."

August says. His father nods his head

"I see, that's kinda sad."

He looks at his son

"If you do see him, tell him that your father is keeping an eye on him."

August smiles at his father and gives him a wink

"Well do father." They both laughed, they continue on walking getting closer and closer to the village.

They laugh and talk some more, about ideas of what they want to do with each other this week. Like going to see his grandfather and his younger brother there, going to see a sport game. All of the sudden both of them stop, they stand dead still and listen to the wind. They listen very closely and in the wind are foot steps, small foot steps. Including more than one footsteps. They both went to a tree and climb it, from the there they can see two little figures running in the snow and a group of what looks like men. August and his father look at each other, they dissapear from the tree and reapeared behind and front of the little children. From a closer look, they children are little girls. Nine and four, not only that they were faunus. They had little cute fox ears and tails, they were terrified and had tears in their eyes. August moves slowly towards them, while his father movied towards the men.

"Hi there girls, mind me why you guys are running?"

August asks as he gets closer to them. The older girl stood in front of the little girl, the smaller girl was shacking and was holding on to the older one. They weren't prepared for this weather, their cloths were torn and small. They look like they were cold, but right now the fear was taking over that they probably didn't notice. He inspect them pretty well and notice the chains on their hands, neck and legs. August was not happy with this, he wanted to beat the hell out of these guys and to make them suffer a lot. However right now, his mission was to make these girls feel safe.

He slowly take his jacket off and moved closer to the girls,

"It's ok I'm not like these guys, I'm here to help you."

He can tell that the older girl was debating on trusting him, so he laid he jacket on the floor and moved away from them. She took the jacket and wrap the little girl and herself in it, they instantly felt a little warm. However they were still cold, he cold still see them shiver while they were under his coat. After moving to them and slowly wrapping his arms around them that they finally gave in and hug him back. Though the older girl was hesitant at first, August look at his father while he talk to the men. The men were yelling at his father and telling him to get out of the way so they can deal with the trash.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blue Sky

Chapter # 5

"Ok girls I want you to go hide behind the trees, I don't want you to come out until I tell you ok"

The two girls nod their heads and ran to the tree. August gets up, he ignore the cold as this wasn't important right now. His parents always said that it was always important to help others. He gets to his father and could tell that he was ready to pounce on the guy who kept talking shit about how he owns them and that he bout them with good money. So they do whatever he says and wants without say so, August clenched his hands and pure hatred was in his eyes. They started to glow blue, his hair starts to grow and you can see it glow blue. It was happening as he counted each of the men. If they were paying attention, they would hear have heard the thunder in the sky and as it started to rain. He counted at least sixteen of them, however none of the men notices this as they laugh and snicker at what their leader was saying. Talking about how they bought this little girls for their enjoyment today and how they attack the leader and try to escape. They paid a lot and are excepted to get what they paid for.

His father notice the change in his son and knew that August was ready to fight. He look at the man with disgust.

"People like who is what is wrong in the world, think that because your rich and that you can anything in the world. Including slavery is just wrong."

The leader of the group didn't get to say anything as he notice the rumble on the ground. He looked at August as the ground cracked underneath his shoes. He told his men to get ready to fight, but was punched in the face by the father and the fight was on. His father dodges a punch to his face and does a leg swipe, casing the man to fall. In a sudden flash, August disappears and reappears behind three men. He runs and jumps them, he kicks one man in the face. He grabs another head and causes another male to flip in the air. He doesn't even care if the man hits the floor or not, he lands on his feet and punches another person in the stomach. He quickly looks at his father and runs towards him, his father was beating up some thugs at the moment.

After giving a man a smack to the face with his bow, August father jumps away from four men and they flew from a hit that was created from an electric shock wave. That was created from August as he slamed his fist into the ground. Then he turns around and catches a sword that was coming towards his head in one hand. He gives the man a look and the man had a shock face. August gives him a back hand and watches him fly into the tree, with electricity following him. August runs forward and in a flash of he had his hand in the air clench, he looks back and sees lightning followig him after going past a few men he justed punched. He looks at the ramining men as a bunch of arrows hit them, with explasions fgollowing after. He looks at his father and his father gave him a smile. He looks back and sees all sexteen men were on the ground. He turns back at his father and shacks his head,

"Show off."

His father laughs,

"What's the point of having skills, if you can't show off and have a little competition."

August knew what his father was doing, but he played a long. He rolled his eye,

"Yeah what is the point if I can't even get to fight anyone." Both him and his father go to were the little girls are.

"It's ok now, you can come out now."

August says as he waits pateintly for both of them to come out. As they did, his father picks up the four year old and places her in his arms. August takes the nine year old and places her on his back. His father cover the four year old with his coat and August allowed the nine year old to use his. They dash off towards their home in hopes to get the girls there before they can get soaking wet. The use the trees as momentom in their speed to get to their home in minutes, His father goes to the door and opens it. August mom flies out of the door and cries on the ground.

"Waaaa, you guys stay out and leave little old me in the scary house, with rain waaaaa."

Both the father and August sighed, while the girls were curious to why a grown lady was acting like this. The four year old asked nicely to get down and August's father kindly let her down. She walks to August's mother

"Please Misses don't cry."

She says in her little voice. August mother stops her playful crying and the first time even notice her. She blinks for a few moments, noticing her little fox tail and ears.

"Oh my god, so abooooorable."

She gentle grabs the little girl and hugs her. She gets up with he four year old, as the little girl hugs her back.

She notice the nine year old on August's back,

"We're keeping them."

"But mom, they might have a family."

"Marry we can't, think of their mother."

Both August and his father say, but August's mom shock her head,

"We are keeping them and that's finale, plus it's a gut feeling."

August and his father look at each other and nod their head, his mother's motherly gut feelings were never wrong.

"Well I guess, we'll keep them. For now, however first thing in the morning. We are going to find where they were bought and see if we can find their parents."

His father says. As all walk into the house.

"Honey, please just trusted me, where you going to go won't give you answer."

She smiled at both the girls as she sets the four year old down and as well as when August sets the nine year old down. August's mother took both of them, to change their cloths and welcoming them to the family. While she did that August and his father stayed in the living room, both were deep in thought.


End file.
